


Needs

by deadrosesforintoners



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Masturbation, Smut, four is just chaotically horny, mentions of intonercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosesforintoners/pseuds/deadrosesforintoners
Summary: After a long day, Four find a familiar urge at her doorstep.Even the virgin intoner has needs, y'know.
Relationships: Four/One (Drag-On Dragoon), Four/Zero (Drag-on Dragoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Needs

The duties of the Intoners always weighed heavily on Four. She lay now, flat on her back in bed recounting the battles of the day. Justice was served, she thought, indeed the skies were now safe from those elven pirates, good for nothing dissenters that plagued the Land of Mountains since they'd been driven out of their homes.

Four giggled a bit. Oh their screams were delightful, their inhuman terror was gleeful. She rolled to her side, staring out the airship in the direction of the Cathedral City. One would be proud of her. She would never admit it, never utter a word of praise to her, but she would be proud. Four had to believe that.

As she stared out, a sense of longing washed over Four. Slow and light at first, the more her thoughts lingered on One, the more it grew.

"You're so stupid."

Those three words floated off her lips, hung stale and slight in the air. Four curled up on her side, trapping a pillow between her thighs as she held the top of it with her hands. She bit her lip, squirming in place ever so slightly. Stupid. It was all so stupid.

Four brought her hands up to her face stroking her cheeks and sliding them down to her neck, then her breasts. They were small and as she began to unbutton her blouse, the initial contact of her hands sent a chill through her; they felt like the hands of a lover though they were her own. Or what she imagined them to be.

What would a lover's touch feel like? Warm and tender, Four thought as she rolled her nipples in her fingers. What would One feel like? She let a sigh leak out of her lips, the electricity of her own touch flowing through her body and her own sounds turning Four on even more. Her hips bucked against the pillow, now damp and wet enough to embarrass her. Sliding one hand down, she slipped it past her skirt and into her panties.

She ignored the sensation of warmth and wetness, the feel of herself, and lingered on the thoughts of One that clouded her mind over in a hazy mess. Oh, she knew no one could love one such as her. No one could love a pathetic, virginal, wretched Intoner. But she could pretend. Pretend the pretty words that she wanted to hear could fall from One's soft, eager lips. Pretend that she didn't need the praise that she so desperately craved and clawed for.

Why, she could even pretend that dear Zero of all people could give her what she wanted, what she needed. Four shuddered as she slipped a finger inside, thumbing her clit and biting back moans that leaked out into hushed whimpers. Zero. A singularity among her sisters; a bloody enigma of a person, let alone an Intoner.

"Oh, Zero..."

Four gasped, feeling a pressure build-up slow, but sure from somewhere deep inside her. If One's lips were soft and eager, Four had to imagine that Zero's kisses were a bit rough, wilder and less refined. She put another finger in, quickening the pace with thoughts of Zero taking over.

That nasty attitude, the way swears flew out of her mouth. Four should find it abhorrent, it should have been repulsive, And yet she wasn't. Zero was crude, abrasive even, but something in that uncaring attitude was so attractive to her. It helped that she was easy on the eyes. Even with that strange flower in her eye, she was incredibly beautiful in a way that made Four want to touch her. She wanted to run her hands through that silvery-white hair, caress that porcelain skin and mar it with her own shame and self-hatred. It made her possessive but she'd never admit that. Four knew very well these fantasies would never see the light of day, after all, she didn't want them to. How pathetic. At least Zero was honest with herself.

Four shuddered at her own touch, twisting her nipples rougher and thrusting against her hand with a heightened sense of urgency. What would Zero say if she saw her like this? Would she look on with disgust? Pleasure?

"Zero, dear sister, I-"

Four shut her eyes, heat rising to her cheeks as she cried out, lost in the tidal wave that was her orgasm. Cheeks flushed and chest heaving she floated down off her high, back to reality. The reality that she was alone, hands on her own body fulfilling her own disgusting needs.

She hastily removed her hand from her panties, lingering just a bit too long on her own warmth and stickiness as it spread across her fingers. Pathetic. Four continued, washing her hands off, buttoning up her blouse once more, and arranging her hair as though she had been born with it perfect. Not a strand out of place, a pretty smile on display. A done-up face that got use more than anyone knew.

Four straightened out her skirt, purging the impure thoughts from her mind, well aware of the mark they left upon her body in private. But no matter. After all she was the virgin Intoner, a kind, justice-wielding young maiden with a reputation to uphold. She had no time for anything so dirty as sex, no use for the high she was coming down off. No use for the attraction she felt towards her sisters.

She turned away from those useless thoughts. She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut in a looong while and the first I've actually put online. And for Drakengard 3, no less. Enjoy!


End file.
